You Don't Understand!
by Lovable Esme
Summary: Ada sesuatu yang Esme Cullen tidak akan pernah bisa ia dapatkan, seorang anak. Ya Esme memang selalu menginginkan itu, tapi ia tahu bahwa vampir tidak bisa menpunyai keturunan. Jadi bagaimana perasaan Esme saat Bella mengetahui bahwa dia hamil? Set in Breaking Dawn...


**Twilight Fanfiction  
Judul: You don't understand!  
Penulis: Rania Isabella Reaser  
Rate: T  
Bahasa: Indonesia  
Karakter: Carlisle, Esme  
Pairings: CarlislexEsme  
Summary:** Ada sesuatu yang Esme Cullen tidak akan pernah bisa ia dapatkan, seorang anak. Ya Esme memang selalu menginginkan itu, tapi ia tahu bahwa vampir tidak bisa menpunyai keturunan. Jadi bagaimana perasaan Esme saat Bella mengetahui bahwa dia hamil? Set in Breaking Dawn...

OXOXOXO

**Esme POV**

Alice nampak sangat ketakutan dan khawatir saat ia sedang menunggu untuk seseorang untuk mengangkat telephonenya.

"Ayo Edward, angkat!" dia bergumam dengan pelan, tetapi tentu saja semua orang di rumah ini bisa mendengarnya.

Aku tetap mendengarkan, apa ada yang salah dengan bulan madu Edward dan Bella? Apa Edward tidak sengaja melukai Bella di pulauku? Ya, memang aku baru saja mengatakan pulau_ku_. Isle Esme adalah pulau di lepas pantai Rio De Janerio, pulau itu adalah hadiah ulang tahun perkawinanku yang diberikan oleh suamiku tercinta, Carlisle.

"Alice?" datang suara Bella dari telephone.

Bella mengangkat telephone dari Alice, itu berarti dia baik-baik saja.

"Bella! Apakah semuanya baik-baik saja? Aku melihat..." Alice menjauhkan telephone dari wajahnya. "Carlisle?" dia memanggil dengan nada normal, tentu saja suamiku bisa mendengarnya dengan mudah.

"Apa? Alice, apa yang kamu lihat?!"

Carlisle datang ke ruang keluarga, matanya memperlihatkan kebingungan yang sama dengan kebingunganku. Alice memberikan telephonenya kepada Carlisle yang langsung mendekatkan benda hitam itu ke sisi wajahnya.

"Bella, ini Carlisle. Ada apa?"

"A... aku sedikit khawatir tentang Edward... Apakah vampir bisa _shock_?" Bella bertanya,

Aku membeku ditempat, jadi bukan Bella yang terluka tapi Edward? Apa yang bisa menyebabkan vampir _shock_?

"Apakah dia terluka?" Carlisle bertanya dengan nada yang terburu-buru.

"Tidak, tidak, hanya... terkejut."

"Aku tidak mengerti, Bella." Aku bisa mendengar sedikit kejengkelan dan rasa takut didalam nada Carlisle.

"Aku kira... yah, aku kira... mungkin... aku mungkin saja..." Bella berhenti sejenak untuk menarik nafas sebelum melanjutkan. "Hamil."

Semua orang di ruang terdiam. Jasper dengan cepat sudah berdiri disebelah Alice, Emmett dan Rosalie bertukar pandangan, dan Carlisle otomatis berubah menjadi mode dokternya dan mulai menanyai pertanyaan-pertanyaan kepada Bella.

Sedangkan aku hanya berdiri disana, membeku sambil memperhatikan vampir pria yang membuatku jatuh cinta sejak aku masih berumur 16 tahun. Rosalie dan aku bertukar pandang, aku tahu kami mempunyai pikiran yang sama, aku tahu. Kami selalu menginginkan bayi kami sendiri, tapi vampir tidak bisa mempunyai keturunan, itu yang membuatku mencoba untuk mengubur semua harapanku untuk mempunyai bocah-bocah manis yang sangat mirip dengan Carlisle dan aku berlarian di halaman rumah, aku sudah perlahan-lahan mengubur semua itu.

Tapi kini, mendengar bahwa Bella yang bahkan tidak pernah menginginkan keturunan, hamil terasa seakan semua harapan dan cita-citaku yang tidak akan pernah bisa tercapai meledak keluar secara bersamaan. Aku bisa merasakan sakit didalam tubuhku saat aku berdiri disana, aku tahu vampir tidak bisa jatuh sakit. Tetapi ini berbeda, bukan tubuhku yang merasakan sakit, melainkan hati dan perasaanku. Selama ini aku kira Carlisle dan aku seimbang, kami berdua tidak bisa mempunyai keturunan.

Namun kini, setelah menyadari bahwa sebenarnya vampir laki-laki masih dapat ber-reproduksi secara normal, seluruh tubuhku bergetar dengan rasa pedih yang aku rasakan. Ternyata _akulah _yang rusak, _aku _yang menyebabkan kami tidak bisa mempunyai anak, _akulah _yang tidak berguna. Jika aku masih manusia Carlisle akan bisa mempunyai anak dariku. Tapi kini, aku hanyalah seorang vampir tidak berguna yang bahkan tidak mempunyai kekuatan khusus, aku tidak akan pernah bisa memberikan seorang gadis manis atau bocah lelaki tampan untuk Carlisle.

Aku secepatnya berlari ke kamarku, kamar yang aku bagi dengan Carlisle. Aku menjatuhkan diri ke atas kasur dan mengubur wajahku diatas bantal, aku mulai terisak dan menangis, tetapi tidak ada air mata yang menetes, karena vampir memang tidak bisa memproduksi air mata lagi.

Semua ini salahku, aku yang tidak berdaya, aku bukanlah seorang petarung seperti Emmett dan Jasper, aku tidak bisa membaca pikiran seperti Edward, aku tidak bisa melihat masa depan seperti Alice. Aku hanya bisa berdiri dibelakang, aku hanya bisa bersembunyi dibalik Carlisle saat ia bertarung untuk mempertahankan hidupnya dan juga aku. Saat para _newborn _menyerang, itu hanyalah sebuah keberuntungan bahwa aku tidak mati, aku bisa saja dengan mudah dikalahkan. Aku bukan tipe petarung, aku hanyalah seorang vampir keibuan yang merawat para vampir remaja dirumah ini, yang tentu saja mempunyai ibu mereka masing-masing, aku hanya bisa mengklaim bahwa mereka adalah anak adopsiku, bukan anak kandungku.

Aku bisa mendengar pintu kamar diketuk. "Esme, boleh aku masuk?" Carlisle bertanya dengan hati-hati.

"Inikan kamarmu juga, Carlisle..." aku membalas, wajahku masih ditutupi oleh bantal.

Carlisle masuk dengan hati-hati lalu menutup pintunya lagi. Aku bisa merasakan bebannya saat dia duduk disebelahku, mengelus punggungku dengan lembut. "Sayang, tolong jangan seperti ini... Aku tidak mau melihatmu bersedih... Jangan khawatir, aku ada disini untukmu..."

"Carlisle..." aku terisak,

Dia menarikku kedalam pelukannya yang hangat. Tanganya tetap mengelus punggungku disaat dia menanamkan ciuman-ciuman diatas kepalaku. "Tidak apa-apa, Es... Aku akan mengeluarkan janin didalam kandungan Bella lalu Bella akan selamat dan kembali normal... Edward bilang ia tidak akan sembarangan lagi dan akan merubah Bella sebelum mereka melanjutkan bulan madu mereka..."

Udara serasa hilang dari paru-paruku jika aku memang membutuhkannya. Carlisle, suamiku sendiri, ingin mengugurkan kandungan Bella? Membunuh sesuatu yang aku inginkan lebih dari segalanya?

"Bagaimana kamu bisa mengatakan sesuatu seperti itu?!"

Carlisle menegang saat nada bicaraku tiba-tiba berubah. Dia mendorong tubuhku menjauhinya sedikit agar dia bisa melihat wajahku. "Es, apa maksudmu? Aku tidak mengerti..."

"Carlisle, bisa-bisanya kamu mengatakan akan mengugurkan kandungan Bella dengan mudahnya! Kamu sama saja ingin membunuh bayinya!"

Dia tampak terkejut, "Esme? Bukankah kamu mau menyelamatkan nyawa Bella?"

"Ya, aku memang _ingin _menyelamatkan Bella! Tapi aku tidak percaya kau baru saja mengatakan dengan mudahnya bahwa kamu ingin membunuh bayi tidak berdosa!"

"Esme... Itu satu-satunya cara untuk menyelamatkan Bella..."

"Carlisle, kamu tidak mengerti! Aku selalu menginginkan seorang anak! Aku tahu itu tidak mungkin, karena itu aku mencoba mengubur semua itu dalam-dalam! Tapi sekarang, disaat Bella bisa mendapatkan kesempatan yang dulu aku tidak punya, kau, suamiku sendiri, ingin menghilangkan kesempatan Bella!" aku kembali menangis tanpa air mata.

Carlisle menangkupkan wajahku dengan kedua tangannya agar pandanganku terarah ke matanya yang keemasan. "Esme, kamu ingin mengatakan bahwa kamu ingin membiarkan Bella memiliki bayinya?"

Aku mengganguk, "Dia punya kesempatan, Carlisle. Kita tidak boleh merampas kesempatan itu darinya..."

Ia mengganguk and menciumku dengan lembut. "Jika itu maumu, Esme-ku sayang, maka aku tidak mau menentangnya karena kebahagianmu adalah kebahagianku. Esme, kamu adalah prioritas utamaku, alasan mengapa aku tetap hidup di dunia ini..."

Aku tersenyum, "Terima kasih, Carlisle... Kamu adalah penyelamatku, malaikat penjagaku..."

"_I love you..._" dia berbisik,

"_And I love you too..._" aku balas berbisik dengan lembut...

~THE END~


End file.
